confessions nocturnes
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: Quand une chanson est détournée et placée dans le monde de Harry Potter dans un délire pur...


note des pipistrelles : Les pipistrelles ayant eu cette chanson franchement trop médiatisée dans la tête pendant un certain moment, l'idée a germé dans l'esprit de l'une d'entre elle, Bobu-chan, encouragée pas ses accolytes, de la détourner dans une version totalement délirante mettant en scène les merveilleux personnages de J. K. Rolling qui malheureusement ne nous appartiendront jamais.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

Rémus : C'est qui ?

Severus : Rem, c'est Sev, ouvre-moi !

Rémus : ça va ? t'as l'air bizarre

Severus : _Rem, te transforme pas, faut qu'j'te parle ! J'ai passé ma journée dans le noir, Rem, je le sens, je le sais, je le suis, il se fout de moi…_

Rémus : Mets des fenêtres à tes cachots, ça arrangera peut-être ton cas, Sev ouais. La lumière reviendra et tu seras ! Arrête de broyer du noir, ça sert à rien d'faire des potions qui t'font dormir comme un loir.

Severus : _Mais tu m'écoutes pas ! J'te parle pas de ça ! J'suis sûr que tu l'sais même pas ! Ryry me trompe avec un autre mec ouais !_

Rémus : J'n'aurais jamais penser ça, j'pensais qu'Ryry était juste celui qui vaincra, mais c'est aussi celui qui trompera. Je suis désolé pour toi, Sév ouais, mais dis-moi qui c'est !

Sévérus : _Il s'appelle Draco, p'tit aristo qui ressemble à un asticot, en ce moment ils sont ensemble, dans la salle sur demande_ !

Rémus : OK prends ton balai, Sév, on y va ! Faut être fort, Sev, t'y arriveras !

Severus : _Non mais j'ai peur moi ! Je n'suis pas prêt à le voir avec un autre que moi !_

Rémus : Calme-toi Sév, ça va aller !

Severus : _Non mais j'ai peur moi !_

Rémus : Descend de ton balai, maintenant, c'est le moment d'y aller !

Severus : _J'ai peur moi ! Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec ce gars !_

Rémus : Reste discret Sev, donne-moi ton briquet et tes acides, que j'lui crame son balai, que j'lui casse son balai, que j'lui brise son balai comme il t'a brisé.

Son éclair de feu va pas faire long feu, tu sais.

**Rémus détruit l'éclair de feu ...**

Arrivés dans la salle sur demande, après être passés trois fois devant. Sévérus se retrouve face à Harry en petite tenue.

Severus : _Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ? J'croyais que t'étais chez les Weasley ! J't'aimais à en crever, et toi tu penses qu'à baiser !_

Draco : Qui c'est Ry ?

Remus (à Draco) : Mais c'est quoi ce string en cuir toi ? Rhabille-toi et vire de là ! T'as brisé mon Sévy, j'te le ferai payer toute ta vie !

Harry : Calme-toi Rem

Rémus : Non, dégage toi aussi ! Tu mérites pas Sévy ! Tu m'as déçu Harry, J'te croyais un mec gentil, mais en fait, t'es qu'un pourri !

Rémus et Sévérus sortent et se retrouvent tous les deux dehors

Severus : _Non mais je rêve Rém ! J'l'ai pas vu avec lui, et c'était pas son balai, non ça pouvait pas être vrai !_

Rémus : T'en fais pas Sév, ça s'arrangera ! Moi non plus j'y croyais pas ! J'étais le mec le plus cocu de Poudlard, il s'était fait tout Pré au Lard, il était mangemort chez Voldemort, et moi j'le croyais auror ! Mais aujourd'hui, avec, Siri, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie ! Je suis heureux et j'ai l'exclusivité au pieu !

Severus : _T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? T'es sûr qu'il te trompe pas ?_

Rémus : Arrête Sév !

Severus : _Tu sais où il est quand t'es avec moi ? T'as vérifié ses messages ?_

Remus : Non, non

Severus : _Mais_ _c'est pas la chouette de Siri là ? C'est l'occasion de le faire, là !_

Remus : Non, non, c'est pas la peine, laisse ça !

Severus : _Mais j'vais l'faire pour toi ! J'vais la choper cette chouette moi !_

Interception de la chouette

Remus : Laisse cette pauvre chouette et viens là !

**Severus arrache le parchemin des pattes de la chouette et le déroule** :

« ça fait même pas une heure qu'on s'est quittés et tu me manques déjà… J'ai envie de transplaner dès maintenant chez toi…

Vivement demain !

Je t'aime ! »

Remus : C'est bon, t'es calmé là ?

Severus : _Rem, faut qu'j'te parle ! Tu vas passer ta journée dans le noir, Rem, je le sens, je le sais, je le suis, il se fout de toi…_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, vous aurez sûrement reconnu Confession Nocturne de Diam's en duo avec Vitaa

Il vous manque juste la version chantée par moi ! Rassurez-vous, elle vous est épargnée, pour le plus grand bonheur de vos oreilles.

Un grand merci à bébé pipistrelle qui m'a quand même soufflé l'idée ;)


End file.
